Breaking The Habit
by TheStormChaser
Summary: G1 Trailbreaker and friends OC Ionia


HI GUYS! Am not good at english so my good good frend helped me edit this to make sound good. THANKYOU TO HER! I hope u like it it is about my friends character Ionia and trailbreaker from g1 cartoon. please review and thank my friend AxelAlloy.

* * *

**Breaking The Habit**

Ionia was troubled. Her normally excited and bubbly demeanor had been replaced by that of a worried femme. Being neutral was beginning to get her down. Her Decepticon friends had nothing to do with her and the Autobots? Well, she didn't get on with them all that much. As Aetna they treated her just like any old 'Con and it would often overlap, leaving her feeling sad. Despite this fact, the only place she could stay was the Autobot base. Decepticons viewed neutrals to be just as bad as Autobots, so she could not stay with her friend Acd Storm.

The day had wore on into night. Ionia had taken to her usual place outside the base on the edge of the canyon, staring up into the stars above her like a curious child. She wore an expression of sadness, smiles refusing to show for her to break her worry as they usually did. She hated pretending to be happy. She wanted to BE happy.

The night breeze blew through the canyon below her, causing her to shudder slightly. Her optics followed the darkness downwards, until the sound of footsteps finally broke her concentration.

"Whatcha doin' out here, lil lady?"

Trailbreaker, one of the few Autobots she got on well with, lurched out of the shadows and approached the femme, his bulk blocking the moonlight shining on her. Ionia looked up at him, the worried face still prominent. "I just felt like some time alone." Her voice was broken by a sad note, which he instantly picked up on.

"I'll leave ya to ya thoughts then. I'm sorry I disturbed."

Ionia turned and got onto her knees, reaching out a servo. "N-no! Don't go!"

"Y'sure I'm not going to be a bother?"

"No." She sat back down and gestured for him to join her. "Not a bother. I'd be glad for your company. Just no one elses."

He stomped his way over and sat himself harshly down on the canyon edge next to her, his form making her look even smaller than what she was. "OK."

A silence fell between the two, as the sound of a coyote howled in the distance. Ionia shuffled a little, her legs swaying back and fourth over the edge, as her fingers interlocked with each other.

"So, what's on ya mind?"

"Hm?" Ionia's optics flickered as if she had been startled out of a trance. "Oh. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Now, excuse me if I'm wrong. But aren't ya normally bouncin' off the walls? It has to be something REAL bad if you are as glum as this." He nudged her slightly with his servo and smiled.

"It's Acid." Her face contorted as she said his name, the sadness overwhelming her.

"What's that Mech gone 'n' done now?"

"I can't see him anymore." She hid her face in her servos, as water leaked from behind her optics. "Megatron found out he was talking to me and-"

Trailbreaker interrupted. "Don't you worry about that, you'll find a way!"

"What if we don't! I'm destined to never be happy with him."

"I didn't know you were an item." He scratched at his helm, a frown forming on his face.

"We aren't." She sighed. "I don't think we ever can be. Oh WHY am I so stupid! I always go for Mechs I just cannot have!"

Trailbreaker shifted his weight a little on the uncomfortable canyon surface. He hated seeing her upset. She was one of the only femmes he really spoke with and she was special to him. Special like his other friends. No. Even more so. He reached out a hand and placed it nervously on her shoulder. "Y'know." He took in some air. "You have to break the habit."

"What?" Her hands rubbed at her optics, as water streamed out.

"Not ALL Mechs are-" He took in more air, as he felt his internals leap a little. "Unattainable."

"Just the one's I seem to like." She sniffed, lowering her helm.

"Maybe." His hand rubbed her shoulder. "Maybe you are looking in the wrong places."

"Oh yeah, where do you suggest? I don't know anywhere else."

"There are plenty of Mechs out there for a pretty femme like you. I bet they are just intimidated by you."

Ionia let out a laugh. "Intimidated? By me!"

"Yeah. Some Mechs aren't gifted with confidence. Not all will say they like ya. Some in fact-" He paused, reaching a hand to his visor. "Some might not think they are good enough for ya to like 'em back."

"But, all they have to do is ask." Ionia looked up at him square in the optics.

He looked away sharply, staring into the canyon. "Yes'm. But, not all have the guts to do that." His feet wiggled around nervously, his face plate heating slightly.

"They need to try. How will I know otherwise?"

"Try?" He turned slowly and looked at her out of the corner of his visor, his face still heating every second that passed by.

"Yes. They should. Or else they will never know." She folded her servos. "And they will always wonder."

He reached out a servo again, nervously gripping her shoulder. "You're smart."

"I just tell the truth."

He turned and got on his knees, leaning down towards her. His other hand shook as he shyly placed it on her face, his palm brushing it. "Smart."

"No." She laughed. "Stop. I'm not."

Trailbreaker hooked his arm around her and brought her close, his lips pressing against her full, blue ones. Those lips. Oh, how he'd longed to kiss them.

Ionia's optics widened and flared, as the shock of her situation consumed her. Her arms shot upwards rigidly, before she finally relaxed and allowed him to continue.

His other hand clasped tightly round her helm, before exploring her curves a little, gently, timidly, before he parted his lips from hers, his engine rumbling happily.

Ionia stared at him in shock, her optics flickering in a daze. "Trailbreaker?"

"I'm sorry. Forgive me." He let go of her sadly, his head lowering in shame for his moment of weakness. "I jess got carried away. I'm sorry, lil lady. Forgive me."

"But," she touched her fingers to her lips, still tingling from the sensation. "But, there's nothing to forgive." She reached out a hand and brushed it against his armor, smiling kindly at him.

"No. No. Y'don't want a big, stupid guy like me sloppin' all over ya like that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm not worthy of your forgiveness."

"But, you tried."

"I tried. Yeah. But, I know you'd never want a hefty, bulky Mech. You're better off with a sleek Seeker. Y'know?" He stood up, his face plate red from heat. "I'll understand if y'don't wanna talk to me anymore."

"Trailbreaker, wait." She hopped to her feet and grabbed hold of his servo to stop him walking off. "Stop. Please."

"Nah. I've done enough damage." He hung his head again, causing Ionia to yank him harshly down towards her.

"Will you just listen!" She returned his kiss from before, just as kind, just as tender, taking him by surprise. His legs wobbled slightly under his weight, which seemed ten times greater than before. His engine hummed, the sound echoing in the canyon below. His processor was shouting at him, but his spark jumped in its chamber, a feeling he couldn't ignore. Was it happening? Was he dreaming? No, it was real. He curled his arms around the small femme, as she tightened her grip, releasing his lips from her kiss. "You're right. I should break the habit."


End file.
